journey_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sean Anderson
Sean Anderson is one of the main characters in the Journey (film series), Liz and Max Anderson's son, Hank Parsons' stepson, Alexander's grandson, and Trevor's nephrew . He is portrayed by Josh Hutcherson, Diego Arcia Sabariego. Biography Sean Conhece seu pai desde que ele nasceu e Max de um Sean uma luva de beisebol para o aniversário dele, ele desenvolva uma certeza de que deveria obtê-lo antes que seu pai morresse. Sean ficaria muito ocupado trabalhando em seu PSP, depois saindo com seu tio Trevor. When Sean came along on the Center of the Earth adventure, he learned that his father had a journal and wrote how Max would never give his own son his first baseball glove as Sean and Trevor say their goodbyes. Sean, as a teenager has grown and not to be fond of his new stepfather, Hank as he disrespects and wants nothing to do with him and he broke into a satellite research center to get the code, as he cracks it using Hank's help. Once, Sean and Hank meet Gabato, Sean develops a crush on his daughter, Kalani as along the Mysterious Island adventure, he tries to impress her. Along the adventure, Sean is renuited with his grandfather and Sean dislocates his ankle. After the adventure, Sean is now together with Kalani as they share their first kiss on Nautitis. At the end of the second film, Sean's 18th birthday is celebrated at the end of the film. PERSONALITY Sean is a true adventurer. His bravery, courage, curiosity, and cleverness helped him in the Earth's center, on Mysterious Island, and inspired him to go from the earth to the Moon. Initially a bit skeptical of Vernian ideas, Sean quickly accepts the idea that Verne's texts are not fictions. Others took longer to believe, like Hannah or Hank. This open-mindedness leads Sean to become a staunch Vernian; he also sought to have Gabato, Killiani, Hank, and his mom take it just as seriously. He has a rebellious side. One example is stealing a dirt bike from Hank to break into a satellite facility to obtain the message left by his grandfather in its entirety. Another is when he wanted to explore the volcano of gold rather than escape Mysterious Island when his stepfather insisted they lack the time. Sean wouldn't call Hank his stepfather for 6 months. (But he did verbally acknowledge Hank as more than his legal guardian in a deleted scene). According to a deleted scene, the film "Scarface" had no impact on Sean. Near the end of Journey 2: The Mysterious Island, Sean discloses something important to his stepfather. "Look, if anybody ever asks, I'm gonna deny that I ever said this. But I NEED you to come back. I've had a lot of people take off on me in my life, and I don't want you to be one of them." Sean's voice when he tells Hank this is quiet but intense, his face showing vulnerability, loneliness. Sean’s father had died when he was three, and his uncle and his grandfather hadn’t been reliably present for years. Sean couldn't go on an expedition with Uncle Trevor as he begged his mom, but his father’s brother was too busy going on adventures than connecting with his nephew. When they’d gone to the center of the Earth, Sean had been thirteen, but Trevor hadn’t seen him since he was seven (though he’d initially thought Max’s son had been nine). Alexander "wasn't there when his family needed him the most,” as Sean’s mom put it. Hank now better understood why Sean had resisted his mother’s remarriage, and why he saw his grandfather as a “glamorous adventurer,” as Hank had described him. It helped to explain why Sean had been so recalcitrant after they’d moved from Ottawa to Dayton, leaving Sean’s old school and friends—as had happened when Sean and his mom had become Canadians four years prior. It was why Sean had refused to give up hope that Alexander Anderson knew what he was doing as he led them to the Mysterious Island via code through the jungle and to mountaintops as they were tempted by a volcano of gold—a huge scientific discovery—in their race against time. It was why he’d fought the huge frilled-neck lizard and the giant white-fronted bee-eaters to save Kailani. It was why he’d volunteered to go with Kailani to rescue her father amid the dangers despite his injury. Kailani had said the worst would be if people didn’t try at all, not that they tried so hard it’s embarrassing, as Sean initially thought. It was why he’d acted so serious and stopped giving Hank such a hard time and working with him after Hank told how his own dad had left when he was eight. Sean NEEDED to hold onto the belief that there was someone who would not abandon him, who wouldn’t let him down as so many others had. This confession of having Dependent Personality Disorder explained so much about why Sean was the person he was. It is also possible Sean Anderson has Asperger's, given his obsession with Jules Verne (referred to as such by Hank to a co-worker in a deleted scene) and this exchange: KAILANI: Just know that if we get torn to bits, I'm blaming you! GABATO: I'm blaming you too. SEAN: What did I do? Seriously, what did I say? What did I do? (Any thoughts on this? If you disagree with what I've written, please don't just delete my work. Provide counterarguments instead).